


Na zawsze

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagubiona podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty na Pokątnej Bellatrix Black spotyka pewną osobę, z którą ścieżki życia skrzyżują ją jeszcze kiedyś.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na zawsze

Chyba nic bardziej nie potrafiło sprawić bólu Bellatrix niż jej duma. A właśnie z tego powodu cierpiała. Rozglądała się wokół, nie chcąc, aby widać było po niej, że tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, gdzie iść. Pierwsza wizyta na Pokątnej i zgubiła się. To gorzej niż hańba, to błąd. Oczywiście, mogła się spytać o drogę, bo wiedziała, że rodzina poszła do sklepu Olivandera. Ale skąd mogła wiedzieć, czy aby nie odezwie się do szlamy, a tego nie darowałaby sobie do końca życia. Rodzice nie raz ostrzegali, że wśród czarodziejów kręcą się zdrajcy krwi, z którymi należy unikać nawet przelotnego kontaktu. No dobrze, ale jak takich rozpoznać? Zrobiła kilka kroków, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony i bardzo starając, aby nie wyglądała jak ktoś, kto nie wie, gdzie iść. Szukała jakieś wskazówki, drogowskazu...

\- Hej, zgubiłaś się? - głos wyrwał ją z zadumy. Obróciła się i podniosła głowę. Dostrzegła dziewczynę, chyba w swoim wieku lub niewiele starszą. Jedno spojrzenie na jej twarz, szlachetne, niemal królewskie rysy, nie pozostawiało wątpliwości. To musiała być czarownica czystej krwi. Piękne, jasne włosy wydały się błyszczeć niczym złoto.

\- Tego, no... - Belli trudno było przyznawać się do takich rzeczy, ale rozbrajające, pogodne spojrzenie tamtej sprawiało, że czuła się jakby swobodniej. - Znaczy, wiesz, miałam iść do Olivandera, ale zapatrzyłam się na tę wystawę - wskazała gestem witrynę sklepową, na której wystawiono pochodzące z dalekiego wschodu ozdobne kociołki. W myśli zaraz skarciła się za tę wylewność wobec obcej, bądź co bądź, osoby.

\- Ojej, ale śliczne - nieznajoma dziewczyna przez chwilę także nie mogła oderwać wzroku od wystawy. - Muszę powiedzieć mamie, żeby mi kupiła taki za rok. Jesteś tu pierwszy raz, tak? Chodź, pokażę cię drogę. Masz szczęście, że na mnie trafiłaś, tu już się - wskazała gestem ręki - zaraz zaczyna Śmiertelny Nokturn, nieprzyjemne miejsce, mówię ci. Dobrze, że tam nie poszłaś...

Bellatrix nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy podała dziewczynie dłoń i dała się prowadzić. Z jednej strony była jej wdzięczna, ale czuła sie dziwnie. Blacków zawsze traktowano z dystansem, szacunkiem, a ta tutaj rozmawiała z nią tak jakoś zwyczajnie. Doszła do wniosku, że chyba nawet jej się to podoba, choć w jasnowłosej dziewczynie było coś onieśmielającego, co sprawiało, że Bella miała wrażenie, iż to ją spotkał honor bycia prowadzoną przez kogoś tak cudownego. Starała się pozbyć tej niezbyt pasującej do córki rodziny Black myśli, co było o tyle łatwe, że rozmowa toczyła się sama.

\- Słuchaj, a do jakiego domu chcesz się dostać?  
\- Właściwie to wszyscy członkowie mojej rodziny zawsze należeli do...  
\- Czekaj, nie mów! Sama zgadnę! - przerwała jej nieznajoma. - Gryfindor, tak?  
\- Ee... - Bellatrix zamurowało. - Jak na to wpadłaś?  
\- No, oderwałaś się od rodziny, żeby sama kręcić się po Pokątnej, nie wpadłaś w panikę, nie płakałaś jak dzieciaki, które się zgubią, nie prosiłaś nikogo o pomoc, sama chciałaś znaleźć drogę, czyli jesteś samodzielna, odważna i niezależna. No i łatwo się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. Wykapany Gryfon z ciebie! Uwierz mi, wiem co mówię, sama jestem Gryfonką. Nie mogę się doczekać, jak się spotkamy w Hogwarcie! O patrz, tam jest sklep....  
\- Bellatrix! - wysoki, stanowczy głos pani Black przerwał rozmowę. - Skaranie z tą dziewuchą! Gdzieś ty się podziewała?  
\- Już idę, mamo! Już idę - Bella słusznie obawiała się tego, co matka może jej zrobić. Ale jakoś jeszcze bardziej bała się tego, co usłyszała przed chwilą. Już miała biec, ale zatrzymała się jeszcze przy nieznajomej.  
\- Czekaj, nie powiedziałaś mi, jak się nazywasz.  
\- Alice - odpowiedziała tamta. - A Ty?  
\- Bellatrix.  
\- Ładne imię, takie niepospolite. Dobra, leć, czekam na ciebie w szkole. To jak, przyjaciółki?  
\- Na zawsze! - Bellatrix zdobyła się na rzadki u siebie uśmiech i pobiegła w kierunku stojącej przy wejściu do sklepu z różdżkami mamy.


End file.
